


Refúgio

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: Next Dimension - Myth of Hades, 聖闘士星矢Ω | Saint Seiya Omega
Genre: Amor - Freeform, COVID-19, Corona Virus - Freeform, F/M, FIlhos, Romance, familia, pandemia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Foi um longo e rigoroso inverno mas, como em todos os anos, a primavera chegou e tudo explodiu de vida. Era nisso que Shunrei acreditava quando lia as notícias que chegavam do mundo fora do seu pequeno refúgio nas montanhas. Continuação de "Recordações".
Relationships: Dragon Shiryū/Shunrei





	Refúgio

20 de abril de 2020

– Amor, trouxe um chá quentinho – Shunrei anunciou, sentando-se ao lado do marido no banco da varanda que ele mesmo fez muitos anos atrás.

Todos os dias costumavam sentar ali no fim da tarde para conversar um pouco antes do jantar, que hoje seria uma refeição especial por ser o aniversário de Shunrei.

Apesar de o inverno já ter passado, ainda fazia frio nas montanhas de Rozan, por isso os dois usavam bonitos casacos de lã azul que a própria Shunrei fez, o dela em um tom mais claro e o dele, em um azul-escuro.

Ao longo dos anos, a casa original foi reformada, ganhou novos cômodos, os terrenos vizinhos foram comprados e mais duas casas foram construídas. Uma cerca de bambu foi erguida ao redor de toda a propriedade, que era autossustentável, contava com energia solar e cisterna para coletar água da chuva.

Shiryu agradeceu o chá, largou o tablet que estava na mão e pegou a caneca de chá que ela ofereceu. Estava lendo as últimas notícias sobre o vírus mortal que há meses se espalhou rapidamente da China para o mundo, matando milhares de pessoas de uma síndrome respiratória grave e levando os países a tomarem medidas drásticas para controlar o contágio.

Apesar das terríveis notícias que vinham de fora, eles estavam tentando manter a rotina com serenidade e bom humor.

– Praticamos distanciamento social desde os anos oitenta sem nos darmos conta – ele comentou.

– Pois é. Você viu que o número de divórcios aumentou? Os casais não aguentam ficar tanto tempo juntos…

– Isso a gente tira de letra há trinta anos – ele disse e a abraçou.

– É, trinta anos e ainda nos amamos como no começo. Só estamos um pouco diferentes, é verdade… – Ela passou a mão nos cabelos que agora tinham um corte chanel bem curto. – Não dá mais para fazer a trança.

– E o meu ganhou certos fios indesejáveis que eu prefiro esconder – ele disse referindo-se aos fios brancos que apareceram precocemente. –Estou ficando velho e contra isso não tem o que fazer, mas velho e feio eu não aceito.

Prestes a completar quarenta e oito anos, ele ainda conservava uma aparência jovem e um corpo bastante atlético, mas os fios brancos teimavam em aparecer e se destacavam demais em seu cabelo negro. Vaidoso, pediu para Shunrei pintá-los e assim ela fazia todos os meses.

– Eu já disse que acho você ficaria um charme de cabelo grisalho – ela declarou depois de dar uma risadinha.

– Só depois que eu passar dos sessenta.

Shunrei deu outra risadinha, depois ficou pensativa, olhando o quintal.

Foi um longo e rigoroso inverno, nevou bastante, as plantas sofreram, ficaram completamente desfolhadas, com aparência de mortas mas, como em todos os anos, a primavera chegou e tudo explodiu de vida.

– Vai passar – ela declarou esperançosa. – Isso tudo vai passar.

– Vai, mas o mundo não será mais o mesmo…

– Já não é mais. Acho que as pessoas vão redescobrir outros valores… Como isso aqui, a vida simples que levamos na montanha, com nossa família. Uma vida simples, mas cheia de amor.

Ela achou que Shiryu falaria algo concordando, mas elea surpreendeu com um beijo. Gostava de fazer assim, de beijá-la de repente, quando ela menos esperava. E Shunrei adorava isso. No meio de alguma tarefa do quotidiano ou mesmo de alguma frase, ele simplesmente parava e a beijava. Isso fez com que, ao longo dos anos, mantivessem o frescor dos primeiros beijos.

Shiryu não era mesmo de sair bradando que a amava. Era um homem dos pequenos gestos de amor, de voltar para casa com uma flor que encontrou no caminho, de trazer da feira a fruta preferida dela, e esse era seu jeito silencioso de dizer que a amava e concordava com ela.

Ficaram tão envolvidos namorando no banquinho como faziam desde jovens que não perceberam o grupo que se aproximava.

– Feliz Aniversário, mamãe! – Tetsuya, o filho de sete anos gritou e correu para abraçá-la.

Atrás dele, duas meninas também corriam para dar os parabéns gritando “vovó” e eram seguidas de perto por dois homens, um deles com um bebê no colo.

Shiryu aproveitou para pegar o tablet e filmar a cena.

Shunrei deu um abraço apertado e um beijo em cada uma das três crianças.

– Eles queriam vir logo – Shoryu explicou, referindo-se ao irmão mais novo e a suas duas filhas.

Aos trinta anos, o engenheiro agrônomo formou-se na capital e voltou para cuidar da propriedade da família. Pouco depois de voltar, casou-se com uma moça chamadaLiwen e agora eram pais das duas meninas, Lin e Jiang, de quatro e cinco anos.

– Não conseguimos segurá-los até a noite – Ryuhou completou, com seu filhinho de oito meses nos braços. – Eles estavam ansiosíssimos pelo seu aniversário, mãe. Até o Shohei, que ainda não entende nada, estava sentindo o clima de ansiedade.

Ryuhou, atual cavaleiro de Dragão, casou-se com Yuna havia pouco mais de um ano e a trouxe para morar em Rozan, onde nasceu o primeiro filho dos dois.

Shunrei aproximou-sedeles, deu um beijo no netinho mais novo, depois abraçou seus dois filhos mais velhos.

– Parabéns, mãe – os dois disseram juntos.

– A gente te ama tanto, coroa! – Shoryu falou rindo.

– Minha mamãezinha querida – Ryuhou dissee deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela como gostava de fazer desde criança. – Feliz aniversário!

– Ei, é minha mãe também! – enciumado, Tetsuya gritou e se enfiou entre os três.

Shunrei pegou o caçula no colo.

– Não precisa ter ciúmes, meu pequeno. Tem amor pra todo mundo! São todos meus amores, o papai, vocês três, meus três netos e minhas duas noras. Aliás, onde estão elas?

– Ainda estão terminando de decorar o bolo – Ryuhou explicou, bagunçando o cabelo do irmãozinho ciumento.

– Ah, sim, então vamos entrar, né? Está frio para as crianças ficarem aqui fora, principalmente o Shohei.

– É, tão frio que o pai estava tentando te esquentar – Shoryu comentou rindo. Arrancou uma gargalhada de Ryuhou, deixou os pais corados de vergonha e as crianças sem entenderem.

– Me respeite que eu sou sua mãe! – Shunrei o censurou e deu um tapinha nas costas dele.

– Tudo bem, faz parte, mãe. É bom dar uma esquentadinha.

– Para com isso, Shoryu! Entra logo, menino!

O rapaz achava engraçado ainda ser tratado como menino, mas obedeceu e entrou. Ryuhou e as crianças tambémentraram e todos sentaram-se ao redor da mesa da sala de jantar, cheia de pratos apetitosos que Shunrei e Shiryu passaram o dia preparando.

Logo Liwen e Yuna chegaram trazendo o bolo coberto de flores de glacê cor-de-rosa e todos cantaram parabéns para a aniversariante que completava quarenta e sete anos mas ainda parecia uma menina.

Emocionada, Shunrei soprou as velinhas sobre o bolo e respirou fundo antes de começar a falar.

– Obrigada por esse aniversário tão lindo mesmo nesses tempos estranhos que estamos vivendo, com tanta coisa ruim acontecendo lá fora... Temos o privilégio de estarmos todos juntos, coisa muito rara hoje em dia. Podemos nos abraçar, nos beijar, muita gente lá fora não pode. Estava pensando sobre isso agora há pouco…

Shunrei olhou com doçura para o marido que tantas vezes esteve na linha de frente de alguma batalha para salvar o mundo. Na última delas, não fazia muito tempo, lutou ao lado do filho do meio e da nora, ambos cavaleiros como ele.

Dessa vez, não se tratava de uma Guerra Santa, seus cavaleiros estavam seguros, mas o mundoestava imerso em caos.

Embora isolados no alto da montanha, eles faziam o que podiam para ajudar. Compartilhavam o que tinham com os moradores da região e, pela internet, participavam de campanhas de doação de alimentos, materiais de limpeza e dinheiro.

Além disso, Shunrei usava uma arma que ela considerava poderosa: sua fé. Rezava todos os dias pelos guerreiros da saúde que estavam no _front,_ incluindo Shun; pelas pessoas doentes, lutando por suas vidas nos hospitais; pelos que enfrentavam a dureza do luto por seus entes queridos; pelos que estavam em dificuldades financeiras e também pelos mortos, para que eles encontrassem a paz do outro lado.

– Vai passar – ela continuou. – Sempre passa. O inverno sempre acaba e a primavera vem, cheia de cores, e a vida segue seu curso. – Ela ergueu uma taça de vinho. – Eu acredito muito nisso, eu tenho fé que vai passar. Então, hoje, aqui no nosso pequeno refúgio nas montanhas, vamos esquecer um pouco o que acontece lá fora e vamos brindar à vida.

Shiryu sorriu, deu um discreto beijo nos cabelos dela e também ergueu sua taça. Os rapazes e suas esposas fizeram o mesmo, e as crianças, que não quiseram ficar de fora da brincadeira, ergueram suas canecas de suco.

– À vida! – todos gritaram em uníssono, plenos de amor e esperança no futuro.

FIM

(ou não…)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peopleeeeee!
> 
> Era pra ter saído dia 20, aniversário da Shushu, maaaaaaaaaaaaaas a ideia só veio no dia anterior e acabou não dando tempo. Além disso, eu comecei a escrever no universo de O Casamento/Esperando o Fim, mas me dei conta que seria impossível fazer sem dar muitos spoilers. Aí acabei migrando para o universo de outra fic minha, Recordações, que uniu os filhos oficiais deles, Ryuho e Shoryu, e amei o resultado. Espero que vocês curtam também. Queria um pouco de alento nesses tempos loucos e difíceis que estamos passando…
> 
> É isso!
> 
> Parabéns para Shushu! Que tudo passe como ela acredita que vai passar…
> 
> Cuidem-se! Fiquem em casa!
> 
> Beijos (de longe!)
> 
> Chii


End file.
